The subject matter disclosed herein relates to an X-ray imaging apparatus and X-ray controlling method, more specifically to an X-ray imaging apparatus and X-ray controlling method for controlling the X-ray intensity such that the brightness of fluoroscopic image becomes constant in the R & F (Rad-Fluoro) imaging.
In the R & F imaging, X-ray fluoroscopy is performed in the real time basis. More specifically, while X-ray is continuously emitted to a subject, a plurality of frames of fluoroscopic images is displayed sequentially on a display.
During fluoroscopic imaging, the X-ray intensity control is performed such that the brightness of fluoroscopic images becomes appropriate by device of the automatic brightness control function of an X-ray imaging apparatus. The X-ray intensity control calculates the mean values of brightness information for each of fluoroscopic image frames, then controls X-ray tube voltage and tube current such that the mean values matches with the target value (see for example Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 8(1996)-306498)